


Wet

by ItsJustALittleRain (MortalCyn)



Series: It Started Out With A Kiss [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Hints of Wing Kink, M/M, Men of Letters Bunker, Not Canon Compliant, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Showers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 00:41:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14842304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MortalCyn/pseuds/ItsJustALittleRain
Summary: Dean educates Castiel on human grooming techniques, and learns a few things himself in the process.





	Wet

**Author's Note:**

> While suffering from a bout of writer's block I decided to re-read the It Started Out With A Kiss series from start to finish in the hopes of shaking something loose in my brain. How successful I'll be remains to be seen, but through the re-reading process I got the definite sense that it seemed to be missing something in between Figure It Out and The New Routine. 
> 
> So I wrote this, and I hate that I wrote it out of sequence (believe me, I really want to kick my own ass for pulling a stunt like this, and I seriously debated whether or not to even bother posting it, since it's basically just a writing exercise which doesn't advance the plot), but maybe someone out there would like to read it (it's smut and fluff after all), so I'm uploading it. I am so sorry. Please don't hate me for posting out of sequence!
> 
> Fifth story (I mean it this time) in the It Started Out With A Kiss series, depicting the formation and progression of a relationship between Dean and Castiel. Takes place after the events of Figure It Out. I also think it makes sense as a stand-alone, even if you haven't read any of the other stories yet.
> 
> Once again, any and all feedback, whether reviews or kudos, is greatly appreciated!

Having lived through more than his fair share of world-changing events, Dean felt that he had finally reached a point in his life where there weren’t too many more surprises. For a man who had died multiple times, been to hell, heaven, and even purgatory, saved the world and also damned it, there simply wasn’t a whole lot left that caught him off guard. Even his nascent relationship with Castiel, having finally decided to bridge the gap between a friendship that was anything but platonic to a bonafide attempt at coupledom, hadn’t surprised Dean all that much once they got down to it.

On some level he had always been aware of Cas’ interest in him, and although his own interest had gone through an evolution so complex that he couldn’t recall when it had journeyed from the realm of impossibility to the very possible to the downright undeniable, he still wasn’t surprised at the turn of events. Destiny might be a load of crap, but the road to Cas, while filled with notable detours, had delivered him to his destination at last.

What did surprise Dean was how natural it felt. There was a real sense of relief in it, in knowing that despite all the bullshit and the arguments, that here at last was something they could both agree upon. They felt fucking good together. For a lifelong bachelor like Dean, there was an undeniable comfort in waking up next to Cas. The warmth and weight of him pressed against his back was grounding. The tangle of his legs amongst his own and the arms wrapped around him were soothing. And the way that Cas had of resting his face against the side of his neck in such a manner that Dean could feel the breath on his skin was downright hedonistic.

The combined effect of Cas’ presence was to fill Dean with awe, and the question of why he had denied himself this for so long. These early morning moments were his gift to himself, and he savored them as only someone who had been starved for it as long as he had could.

Dean was loathe to get up, to break Cas’ hold on him, but he knew that the rest of the world’s problems didn’t cease to exist just because he had miraculously managed to find some measure of peace in his personal life. Cas always knew when he had awakened, loosening his grip enough to allow him to move freely within his arms. Dean turned over to face his companion, meeting his calm and patient eyes. “Morning.”

“Good morning,” Castiel replied. “How was your sleep?”

“Fantastic,” Dean admitted. “I always sleep great when you’re here. Why is that? Is it something that you’re doing to help me sleep?”

Castiel shook his head. “I simply lie here, and hold you as much as you allow.”

“Huh,” Dean remarked. “Too bad there isn’t a way to market that. We’d be billionaires.” He snickered at the thought of unsuspecting civilians waking up to find themselves being spooned by a bunch of angelic strangers. _Probably wouldn’t go over that great._ “Oh well, I guess I’ll just have to keep earning my living the hard way.”

Castiel watched as Dean flipped back the covers, his eyes drinking in the sight of the hunter’s naked form. In the course of his long existence, he had seen humans beyond counting, the majority of them unremarkable, and a rare few that while of no interest whatsoever, still held an aesthetic quality of some note. Yet this particular one was absolute perfection. His father had never before crafted so marvelous a being, of that Castiel was certain. Aware that he was definitely staring, he braced himself for Dean’s mild ire, but made no effort to avert his gaze.

Instead of complaining about the electric sensation of Cas’ stare, Dean chuckled quietly. “I guess you must like what you see.” He gave Cas a slow look-over, knowing that he was flirting with danger when it came to starting his day in a timely fashion, but unable to resist. “The feeling is mutual, in case you didn’t know.” He climbed out of the bed, stretching, while Cas looked his fill. Once he felt that he’d given the angel enough of a show, he grabbed his robe from the back of the door and put it on, fastening it closed with the belt.

Castiel sighed. “I suppose I should be returning to Heaven now. I’m sure that you have things that you need to do.”

Dean considered. “Well yeah, eventually. There’s a case that Sam and I are going to check out over in Arkansas, but that won’t be for a little while. Sam still has to go for his morning run, and we have to eat… and I have to take a shower.” He noticed the slight look of interest from Cas at the mention, and got an idea for how to make this morning even better. “You want to join me?”

Castiel stared at Dean in surprise. “For your shower?”

“Yep,” Dean confirmed. “The shower room is big enough for the both of us. And the water pressure is amazing.” He gestured for Cas to leave the bed. “Come on. You’ll love it.”

Castiel was torn. On the one hand, he would take any opportunity to continue to look at Dean without his clothes. On the other hand, angels weren’t especially fond of getting wet. Aside from the unnecessary nature of bathing when you could simply clean yourself with grace, the sensation of damp feathers was highly unpleasant. 

“Well?” Dean asked, leaning against the door. “It’s not like you’re allergic to water Cas.”

“I’m not,” Castiel agreed. He sat up and slowly climbed out of the bed, not missing the way that Dean’s eyes followed his every move. “But it is my understanding that showering and bathing are both inefficient human grooming techniques.”

Dean raised an eyebrow. “Is that right?”

“That is the widely accepted understanding, yes,” Castiel replied. “When I was human, I hated having to clean myself that way. It took entirely too long, and the results were barely worth the amount of effort. I had to do it every single day in order for it to be even remotely effective.”

Dean snorted. “Well yeah Cas, you generally have to do it every day, but it’s not like it’s hard.” He gave Cas a knowing look. “And it’s entirely possible that you were doing it wrong, since you’re not exactly the expert on _human grooming techniques._ ”

Castiel rolled his eyes. “I know how to take a shower Dean.”

“Then prove it,” Dean shot back. “Come shower with me.”

Castiel couldn’t help but feel as though he had walked right into that one. 

“I can promise you one thing,” Dean said, lowering his voice when Cas made no move to comply. “If you shower with me, it will absolutely be worth the effort. I guarantee it.”

Castiel sighed inwardly. Wet feathers or not, he could deny Dean nothing. He let out a grudging chuckle and shook his head. “Alright.”

“Alright then,” Dean said, pleased. He looked Cas over again. “In that case, you’d better wear the robe. Can’t have you walking around the place naked. Sam almost died of embarrassment when you jumped me on the table the other day.” He started to untie the belt of his robe.

Castiel’s eyes dropped to Dean’s fingers. “You told me that it was alright for me to show affection in front of Sam.”

“I did,” Dean conceded, opening the robe. “I guess I didn’t count on just how… overwhelming a show of affection from you would feel. Cas, you kiss like a man who doesn’t need oxygen, which I guess you don’t…” He shrugged out of the robe. “And when you did that thing that you do, with my neck—” He looked up, realizing that the space between them had gone from scant to nonexistent. He swallowed hard, the sensation of electric current running over his skin setting his nerves on fire. “—I almost came in my pants.” 

For a long moment Dean was absolutely certain that neither one of them was going to make it out of his bedroom. He could feel the hunger pouring off of Cas, a tidal wave of sheer unadulterated lust rolling over him, threatening to carry them both back into his bed where all manner of debauchery was about to go down, and to be honest, he was game. The case could wait, Sam could wait, hell the whole damn world could wait, because this thing between them had waited long enough.

Then Castiel calmly took the robe from Dean’s fingers and slipped it on, securing the belt, all the while his eyes gazed into Dean’s with open wanting. “That was not my intention at the time.”

Dean let out the breath he’d been holding. “I know.” Quickly, before he could lose his resolve, he pulled on a pair of loose sleeping pants, holdovers from the days before he’d started to prefer the skin to skin contact of sharing a bed with Cas. “But still, I think we ought to be careful just how much _affection_ we show in front of Sam.”

“Because he used to have romantic interest in me?” Castiel questioned, brows furrowed.

Dean blanched. _Now there was an unpleasant thought._ “No. Because he doesn’t need to see what I look like when I get off. The kid’s been through enough.” He shook off the thought and made a mental note to talk to Sam about it later. “Alright come on.”

As Castiel followed Dean down the winding corridor towards the shower room, he couldn’t help feeling some apprehension. There had been a second back in the bedroom when he had felt his control slipping, the part of him that desired Dean above all else struggling to overrule his reason. Since becoming an archangel he had come to discover the best kept secret in Heaven, something that he could’ve only previously guessed at, yet which made all the sense in the world in hindsight. 

While ordinary angels were exempt from human feelings, except under the rarest of circumstances, or having experienced prolonged exposure to humanity, the archangels were gifted with the full spectrum of human emotions. They felt the good and the bad, and ironically enough were especially susceptible to the seven deadly sins, with pride being a strong favorite, as well as wrath, or in the case of Gabriel, sloth. 

It didn’t worry Castiel that his desire for Dean, finally having been given welcome acknowledgement had grown to new heights. What did concern him was how strongly he felt it. It was powerful enough that he would be willing to abandon his duties to Heaven for the day if Dean only asked, or even if he didn’t. Having wanted the hunter as badly as he did, for as long as he had, he was well accustomed to not getting him. But now that he had him, the wanting had transformed into something beyond comprehension, the basest manifestation of lust, that was kept in check only by sheer force of will combined with the undying love and respect that he had for Dean. It was a delicate balancing act, yet one that he would keep up for as long as was necessary.

Dean opened the door to the shower room and flipped up the light switch. “Hang the robe on the hook there,” he suggested as he stepped out of his pants. He draped them over another vacant hook before heading across the room to his usual spot.

Castiel looked around. It was the first time that he’d been in the shower room since being brought back to the bunker as a human. He had long since forgiven Dean for turning him away at Gadreel’s request on the condition of saving Sam, but he still had mixed feelings about returning to this place. He followed Dean’s lead, carefully placing his robe on the hook, before joining Dean at the showerhead in the center of the room.

Dean noticed Castiel’s pensive expression. “What’s with that face? Are you really that bothered by the idea of getting wet?”

Castiel shook his head. “No. I was just reflecting on my grooming experiences as a human. It really does seem inefficient.”

Dean rolled his eyes. “Inefficient… Cas, for someone who’s been around practically forever, you have a lot to learn.” He reached forward and twisted the handle, turning on the shower. “Let me know when the temperature is hot enough for you.” He continued to turn the handle, waiting for Cas to say something, even as his own skin began to protest. He was about a quarter inch turn away from being boiled alive, each drop burning like lava, when he finally whipped around to glare at Cas. “What the hell are you, a dragon?! How friggin hot do you like your water?!”

Castiel shrugged, entirely unfazed by the near scalding they were both receiving. “Dean, the temperature is of no import to me. Whatever feels comfortable for you, I can endure.”

 _Endure?! Jesus get down off the cross, so this one can climb up and take your place._ Sighing, Dean turned the handle back to his usual setting. “Is that alright?”

Castiel shrugged again.

Dean sighed inwardly. _Somehow I had envisioned this going a whole lot differently in my mind. I guess angels must really not like water._ “Alright. So, how about you just watch for a minute, okay?” He reached for his bottle of shampoo.

Castiel watched as Dean began to wash his hair. The act itself held no fascination for him, but there was something to be said for the way his muscles moved as he raised his arms, running his fingers through his hair. After a few moments he no longer cared about the water pouring down over him.

Dean could feel the moment that Cas’ interest in the proceedings restored itself. Smirking inwardly, he poured a generous amount of shampoo into his hand. “Come here.”

Castiel obliged, stepping closer to Dean. He kept still as Dean raised his arms and began to wash his hair for him, his fingers grazing lightly along his scalp. He had to admit that it was nice. His eyes closed as he leaned into Dean’s touch, gradually starting to appreciate the situation.

“Not so bad, huh?” Dean teased, running his fingers through Cas’ hair. “See, you just have to learn to trust me.”

“I do trust you,” Castiel murmured, still leaning into Dean’s touch. He felt Dean nudging him under the direct spray of the water and allowed himself to be moved, letting the shower rinse the suds from his hair. 

Dean rinsed the shampoo from his own hair before reaching for the body wash. What he had planned next ran the very real risk of getting him laid and thereby derailing the entire rest of his day, but then again, what was life without a little risk. “You still with me so far?”

Castiel nodded.

“Alright,” Dean said. He poured the shower gel into his palms and rubbed them together. “Some people like to use those fancy little net balls called loofahs or whatever, but me, I hate that crap. They’re about one step above using a dish sponge. So I’ll either use a good old-fashioned wash cloth, or my hands. Obviously since I didn’t think to bring a cloth…” He began to smooth the shower gel over his skin, taking note of the way Cas’ eyes followed his movements. 

Castiel watched with rapt attention as Dean washed himself, his interest undeniable.

For Dean, the combination of the electricity generated from Cas’ gaze and the sensation of water running over his skin was powerful. He could feel his body responding with enthusiasm, his cock rising with definite purpose. He saw Cas’ gaze drop to take note of the fact, heat pooling in the pit of his stomach. 

“I think I understand now why you wanted me to join you,” Castiel said, his eyes returning to Dean’s.

Dean gave a sly grin. “You just now figured it out, huh?” He poured another handful of shower gel, slicking his cock with slow deliberation. “Cas, don’t you know that jerking it in the shower is a time honored human tradition?”

“I was… unaware.”

“I’ll bet,” Dean breathed, his hand sliding back and forth. “Maybe I should’ve told you straight up. You might’ve been the one to drag me in here.”

“Perhaps,” Castiel replied, his eyes on Dean’s hand.

With no small amount of effort, Dean paused, his breathing already labored. Having Cas watch him do something that he had done his whole life was turning him on like never before. “You want to take over for me?” He offered Cas the bottle of shower gel.

Castiel accepted the bottle and poured a good amount into his palm, before handing the container back to Dean.

“Warm it up first,” Dean advised, setting the bottle aside.

Castiel heated the gel in his palm before taking hold of Dean’s cock.

Dean’s mouth dropped open at the contact. _That was **warm.**_ He briefly realized that Cas must’ve used his grace to heat it, before all rational thought fled his mind between the slide of Cas’ fingers. _Oh fuck._ He had felt Cas’ hands on him more than a few times now, but this was better. _This was…_ A man could become addicted to this.

Castiel moved in even closer to Dean, pressing their chests together as he stroked him, relishing the way he shuddered against him. He felt the hunter’s head drop to his shoulder, his low moans muffled against damp skin, his fingers gripping onto Castiel’s arm, urging him on wordlessly.

Dean groaned into the skin of Cas’ shoulder, his hips rolling into the angel’s grip. It wasn’t right that someone else should be better at jerking him off than he was, considering that he’d been doing it his entire life, but he couldn’t deny that Cas’ touch got under his skin in a way that defied comprehension. Every time Cas’ fingers slid along the length of his shaft, the thumb stroking just below the base of the head, Dean felt as though he would explode. Then the briefest respite, a slight slackening of the grip to allow him to catch his breath before the pressure returned in full, coaxing a nonstop stream of precum from his aching cock. _Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck…_

Castiel didn’t need to read Dean’s mind to know that his thoughts had left the rational plane. While he would be thrilled to spend the entirety of the day keeping his companion on the edge of sensual bliss, he also knew that neither one of them had the luxury of time. He nudged Dean’s head from his shoulder, briefly claiming a kiss before lowering his lips to the space where Dean’s neck met his shoulder. He moved his other hand to Dean’s shoulder brand, knowing that it was overkill, but unable to resist.

Dean felt Cas leave his mark on his neck just as his palm pressed against his brand, all the while his fingers tightened their grip. He came with a shout, his entire body humming from the combination that Cas had unleashed upon it. His vision dimmed and he swayed on his feet before he felt Cas’ arms encircle him, holding him tight to his body. 

Castiel steadied Dean within his grasp, feeling every shudder pass through him as though they were connected. His lust raged within him, urging him to press for more, but he simply held Dean until the last of his tremors subsided. 

“Son of a bitch,” Dean breathed at last. He stared back at Cas in shock. _Talk about surprises._ “Have you been practicing?”

Castiel shook his head. “Of course not.”

Dean swallowed, finally starting to feel steady on his feet. “Well if that’s you taking a shot in the dark, I’m a little scared to see how it’s going to go down once you get a couple more under your belt. That was…” He shook his head. “Wow.”

Castiel felt immensely pleased. “I am glad,” he said. “Thank you for inviting me.” He turned to leave.

“Uh Cas,” Dean spoke up. “Aren’t you forgetting something?”

Castiel turned back to Dean, confused. “What am I forgetting?”

“You haven’t been washed yet,” Dean reminded him, reaching for the bottle.

Lust flared up inside of Castiel again and he quickly shook his head, not knowing how long he would be able to maintain control. “That isn’t necessary.”

“The hell it ain’t,” Dean shot back. “Get your ass back over here. I’ve been wanting to do this for a long time.”

“Have you really?” Castiel asked, stunned. He moved back to his place in front of Dean.

“Yes,” Dean said after a long moment. He poured the gel into his palms and rubbed them together. “You wanna hear something crazy?”

“What?” Castiel asked, watching the movement of Dean’s hands.

“Ever since that night that you kissed me back in the motel room,” Dean said, reaching out for Cas. “I’ve been wanting to find a way to get back at you for how badly you worked me up.” He began rubbing his hands along Cas’ shoulders, spreading the shower gel around. “I mean what you did, turning me on like that, it was just cruel.”

“It wasn’t my intention,” Castiel sighed.

“I know,” Dean agreed. “But it doesn’t change the fact that you can get underneath my skin in an instant, and I still barely know what makes you hot.” He rubbed his hands across Cas' chest, watching for any changes in breathing.

“Hot?”

“What gets to you,” Dean clarified. “What turns you on. I mean, I know that you like to stare at me. I can feel it when you do, and I know that you enjoy watching me, but so far that’s all I got.” He reached over Cas’ shoulders, gliding his hands along his upper back.

Castiel shuddered at the contact.

Dean froze. _What was that?_ He ran his hands over the same spot, applying a bit more pressure.

Castiel leaned his face against Dean’s neck and growled into his skin.

 _Bingo._ “Cas,” Dean said, trying not to sound as excited as he felt. “Is that the spot where your wings connect to your back?”

Castiel nodded against Dean’s skin.

 _Holy shit._ Experimentally, Dean traced his fingers against the same spot, kneading the muscle. When he felt Cas’ arms squeeze around him and his dick twitch against his stomach he knew that he had found what he was looking for. “I’m guessing that you like that, huh?”

Castiel nodded again, and began to pull away.

“Can I see them?” Dean asked suddenly. He wasn’t sure what possessed him to make the request. He had certainly never asked before, but then he and Cas had never been in this position before.

Castiel looked at Dean, surprised, seeming to read his mind. “You’ve never asked before.”

“I know,” Dean said. “But we’ve never been here before, you and me. Is it alright?” He could sense Cas’ reluctance, and almost considered taking it back, but if this was about vulnerability, they could both stand to open up a bit.

“I don’t want to frighten you,” Castiel admitted after a long moment. “The other angels...” He glanced away and sighed. “They find them to be extremely terrifying.”

“Lucky for us, I’m no angel,” Dean quipped. He slid his hand up Cas’ arm, resting on his shoulder. “Trust me, okay?”

Castiel looked at Dean, considering.

“I mean, it’s not going to melt my face off or anything for you to show me, will it?” Dean asked.

Castiel gave a low laugh. “No. It’s perfectly safe for you to look at them. I just never thought you would want to.”

“Who the hell wouldn’t want to?” Dean asked, incredulous. “Cas, come on. Now I’ve gotta see. Please.”

Castiel glanced around. There wasn’t enough space to extend them completely, so perhaps the full horrifying magnitude wouldn’t be in effect. He nodded.

Dean stepped back, not knowing what to expect but looking forward to it all the same. The pressure in the room shifted, the spray of the shower seemingly suspended for the briefest of moments, a million droplets of water hanging in mid-air as the space around Castiel appeared to shimmer, the air rippling almost imperceptibly. In the next moment the space was filled with feathers, darker than the blackest night, shimmering with mist. 

Dean’s mouth dropped open. He knew what Cas was, he had always known. But there was a difference between knowing something and seeing it in the flesh. He had seen the shadow of Cas’ wings, but never before had he beheld the marvels themselves, the huge and incontrovertible proof of what he was.

Castiel shook his wings out slightly, only marginally ridding them of the water which was now soaking the feathers to the point of saturation. “This is precisely why angels do not take showers,” he announced.

Dean had no words. He simply continued to stare at Cas, taking it all in. He stepped in closer, his eyes roaming over the wings, his pulse racing, while his mind tried to make sense of it.

Castiel remained still as Dean approached, waiting to see how the hunter would react. That he had not fled the room in terror was a good sign, but Castiel was equally worried that seeing such a definite representation of the difference in their species would effectively lower, if not outright kill Dean’s interest in pursuing a relationship with him. If that proved to be the case, he would simply have to live with it, but it would certainly be a bitter pill to swallow.

Dean reached for a wing, then thought better of it. “Can I?” He swallowed. “I mean, is it alright to touch them?”

Surprised, Castiel nodded. “You may touch them if you like.”

Dean held his breath as he placed his hands upon the dark feathers. They were far softer than he had expected, and he dug his fingers in contentedly, getting a double handful. The motion released the scent that he had come to associate with Cas, that pure aroma of the things that made up life on earth, a smell that no damn body wash could ever hope to compete with. He wanted to bury his face in them, but that would be undignified. He settled for stroking over them with his fingers again, and felt the wings flexing beneath his hands, the strength of them on par with everything else he knew about Cas. _Oh my God…_

Castiel shuddered against Dean, his body responding as he tried to keep control. “They don’t frighten you, I take it?”

 _Are you fucking kidding me?!_ Dean pulled back and stared at Cas in amazement. His own body was now equally as turned on as Cas’, if not more so, fueled by the realization that this incredible being actually belonged to him. He yanked Cas in for a kiss, his fingers tightening their grip on Cas’ wings. He could feel Cas’ dick throbbing between them, the effect of Dean’s attention making itself painfully known. 

Castiel deepened the kiss, his need for Dean starting to take over. Rather than give in to it, he raised his hand to Dean’s shoulder, knowing how to get the hunter to back down.

 _Oh no you don’t._ Dean broke the kiss and easily shrugged off Cas’ hand before he could make contact with his brand again. “Alright, alright,” he breathed, getting the message. He withdrew his hands from Cas’ wings, settling them instead upon his shoulders. If Cas wanted him to lay off the feathers, he’d go along with it. Still, he was past the point of letting this end here. One way or another, he was going to bring Cas down to his level. _Down… Heh._

Dean began to trace his lips along the side of Cas’ neck, before making his way down his chest. This had not been a part of his original plan, not even a hint of it, but seeing Cas like this was getting to him, far more than it had any right to. The irony of it wasn’t lost on Dean as he settled on his knees before Cas, staring up at him with a desire that wasn’t unlike veneration. _And I thought there were no more surprises in life,_ he thought wryly as he lowered his mouth to the erection in front of him.

Castiel drew in a rush of air that he didn’t need as he felt Dean’s lips close around the head of his cock. Of all the innumerable possible outcomes of agreeing to join Dean in the shower, this one had never even crossed his mind. His hands fell to Dean’s shoulders, the fingers digging into the muscle as a tongue slid along the length of his shaft, dragging it deeper. 

Dean pulled off after a moment, catching his breath. “This is a lot harder than I thought it would be. No pun intended.” He lapped at the water cascading off the end of Cas’ dick. “Maybe I should’ve tried this in a bed first. It’d be a lot less wet…” His words trailed off as he noticed the shadow of Cas’ wings over him. He glanced up, his own cock aching at the sight of Cas using his wings to keep the water off of him. “Fuck,” he breathed, his voice low with reverence. _I have got a serious problem._ With renewed enthusiasm, he returned his mouth to Cas.

Castiel gave himself over to Dean’s attentions, the lust inside of him finally given free reign. The warmth and wetness of the mouth wrapped around him was beyond his imaginings. For this, he would take a million showers, every day, twice a day, three times a day, as many times a day as Dean asked him to, as long as he would do this for him. He grazed his fingers through Dean’s hair with one hand, while the other thumbed gently back and forth over the shoulder brand, not enough to push him over the edge, but just enough to let him know that he was greatly enjoying this.

For Dean’s part he was enjoying it just as much. Even without the added bonus of Cas touching him, he was still dangerously close to coming. Of all the things that would put him on the edge, he wouldn’t have guessed that giving head would be one of them, but then he had been breaking all sorts of boundaries when it came to Cas. It should be no surprise that the ethereal scent of him combined with the velvet smooth feel of him between his lips should seem so right, and yet he was utterly unprepared for just how much he loved this. He held onto Cas’ thighs, and took him down as far as he could.

Castiel’s mouth opened as his fingers tightened into Dean’s hair, trembling from the sheer effort it took not to hold his head down. He could feel his cock inching farther and farther back, the knowledge of what Dean was attempting to do driving him half-mad with need. He didn’t dare press his palm against the brand because he didn’t want Dean to choke, but he was certain that if the hunter could understand the stream of Enochian swears he was currently groaning aloud, it would produce roughly the same effect. His wings were starting to tremble, not from the effort of holding them up, but from the effort of restraining himself from ravaging Dean the way that he truly wanted to. He thumbed Dean’s brand with increasing pressure, trying to convey some sense of urgency to the hunter, needing to warn him of his slipping control.

Entirely absent deliberate intention, Dean swallowed.

Castiel felt his entire world shift as Dean’s throat muscles convulsed around the head of his cock. He came instantly, his entire being consumed with the intensity of the pleasure rushing through him. His mind, normally a processing hub capable of sorting a billion thoughts per minute, went blissfully blank as he focused solely on the feel of Dean’s lips, tongue, and throat. He raised both hands to the back of Dean’s head, stroking his hair with the utmost gentleness as the fire inside of him finally began to quiet down.

Dean pulled off of Cas as his own orgasm hit, his release pumping out of him entirely unaided by his own hand. He rested his face against Cas’ thigh as the tremors passed through him, his lungs filling with sweet air once again. _Yeah, I’ve got a problem alright._

“Are you alright?” Castiel asked, gazing down at Dean with unabashed adoration.

Dean looked up, the expression in Cas’ eyes causing his heart to clench in his chest. _Oh fuck me…_ Putting on a casual face, he slapped Cas playfully on the ass before rising to his feet. “I’m fantastic now that I can breathe again. Not too shabby for a first attempt, huh?”

In response, Castiel ran his hand through Dean’s hair and kissed him, slow and deep, his other hand squeezing Dean’s shoulder, sending residual tremors throughout his body.

Dean sucked in a gulp of air once Cas finally let him go, and fell back against the tiled wall. “That good, huh?”

“Yes,” Castiel said. “But then, I’m sure you already deduced as much from my reaction.”

“True,” Dean agreed, not caring that Cas could undoubtedly hear the smirk in his voice. “But it’s still nice to hear you say it.”

“You keep doing that, and I’ll say anything you wish me to,” Castiel replied with a low chuckle.

“Oh really?” Dean asked, his eyes lighting up. “So tell me Cas, what do you think now about my inefficient human grooming techniques, huh? Speak up, I can’t hear you.”

Castiel gave Dean a wry look. “…You were right. It was worth the effort.”

“Damn straight.” Dean chuckled and turned off the water. It had long since dropped in temperature, but he hadn’t noticed since Cas’ wings had absorbed the brunt of it. “Sorry about the cold shower there at the end.” He cleared his throat. “I guess we’ll have to learn to manage our time better in the future.”

Castiel considered. “This is indeed something that you do every day?”

“Unless you want me to smell like a garbage can,” Dean quipped. He gestured for Castiel to follow him over to the towel rack. “I mean… you don’t have to join me every time if you don’t want to.” He glanced at Cas. “Although I would like it if you did.” He picked up his usual towel and began to dry himself.

“I want to,” Castiel confirmed.

“Good,” Dean replied. His eyes roamed over Cas again, sighing with awe at his wings. “Well, you’d better get dried off. Sam’s definitely back by now, probably on his way here actually, and I’m starving.” He snickered, vigorously toweling himself down. “Not that you didn’t taste good, but that ain't exactly enough protein to get me through my day, if you know what I mean.”

Castiel stared at Dean.

Dean chuckled. “Sorry.” He glanced up at Cas, fixing his towel around his waist. “Well, what are you waiting for? We damn sure don’t have a towel big enough for those. Maybe we can steal a parachute or something from a sporting goods store.”

Castiel gave Dean another wry look and then set about shaking off his wings. Water sprayed everywhere with equal force to the stream produced by the showerhead, splashing along the walls and floor. A few loose feathers shook free in the commotion, scattering across the floor and sticking to the edges of the tile. He was fairly certain he heard a muffled ouch from Dean at some point during the process. Once his wings were sufficiently dried, Castiel returned them to their usual space between dimensions.

Now soaking wet again, Dean tossed his useless and saturated towel onto the rack. “Goddammit Cas. After all I did for you, this is how you treat me? You hose me down and shoot me with your feathers? This is the thanks I get? Come on, man—” His words were cut off as Castiel drew him into his arms, kissing him with genuine warmth, only the barest hint of something more demanding simmering beneath the surface. When Cas finally released him from his arms, Dean realized that they were both completely dry. “That’s cheating,” he breathed. 

“Perhaps,” Castiel admitted. “Or perhaps I thought that your mouth could use some rest, all things considered.”

Dean had to laugh at the sheer savagery of Cas’ remark. _I can’t believe I’m actually going to make a go of it with this smart ass. We’re probably going to end up killing each other._ “Alright, alright. I can take a hint.” He walked back over to the door and put his robe on. “Catch up with you later?”

Castiel nodded. “Enjoy your hunt.”

“Thanks.” Dean opened the door. “Tell the God squad I said hey,” he joked.

“I will do nothing of the sort,” Castiel replied drily. “I am already going to be subjected to all manner of strange looks once I return to Heaven ‘reeking of sin,’ as one mutinous individual formerly described it.”

Dean’s eyebrows shot up. “Man, I thought I had hang-ups, but you guys take the cake. Cas, you gotta tell me about this guy.”

“Later,” Castiel replied, glancing towards the hallway. 

Dean followed his eyeline, catching sight of Sam’s approach. He could hear the flap of Cas' wings and knew that he had gone without turning around. _Good. That would’ve been beyond awkward._

“Hey,” Sam said, pushing his sweat dampened hair back from his forehead. “You done?”

“Yeah,” Dean replied, moving aside. “It’s all yours.”

“You were in there for a while,” Sam said, stepping past. “Please tell me there’s some hot water left.”

 _I wouldn’t bet on it._ “I was waiting for Cas to finish,” Dean explained, which wasn’t entirely untrue.

Sam shot Dean a strange look. “Since when does Cas take showers?”

“Since I suggested it to him,” Dean replied. “I mean, he’s sharing my bed almost every night. He might as well.” He shrugged. “Before you know it I’ll have him drinking beer and eating burgers. Like two peas in a pod.”

“I certainly hope not,” Sam said. “One of you is bad enough. I prefer Cas the way that he is.”

 _Which reminds me…_ “Sam,” Dean started hesitantly. “Cas brought something to my attention, and I just wanted to check in with you before things got too, I don’t know, serious…” He took a breath. “The other day, the incident on the table—”

“Please don’t remind me,” Sam sighed, grimacing at the memory.

“Cas mentioned that you might have a problem with things like that on account of how you used to have a thing for him—”

Sam blanched. “You told him?!”

Dean waved a hand. “Yeah, he wasn’t into it. You were right. Sorry,” he added. “But I had actually forgotten about it myself until he brought it up, so I just wanted to make sure that everything was—”

“Yeah, I’m going to stop you right there,” Sam cut in. He knew his brother well enough to hear the things that were left unsaid. As attached as Dean already was to Cas, his first loyalty would always be to Sam. That was a fact they both knew. If Sam genuinely could not abide the existence of their relationship, Dean would end it, regardless of the emotional damage that it would do to him individually, to say nothing of Cas’ feelings on the matter. Thankfully Sam was probably the one person who thought Dean and Cas should be together even more than they did. “Dean, I’m good with you and Cas being together. Truly. It’s a long time coming, and I really am happy for you.”

Dean let out a relieved breath. “Okay. Cas had me pretty worried there for a minute. I thought his angel senses were picking up on something that I had missed.”

“Definitely not,” Sam confirmed. “Like I said, I haven’t felt that way about Cas since before I went to Hell. My reaction was solely based on the fear of thinking I was about to bear witness to my brother getting off on the same table I use to do my research.”

Dean reddened. _Welp that answers that._ “Sorry,” he said. “I already talked it over with Cas, and he agreed to tone it down a bit, so you don’t have to worry about seeing anything out of the ordinary. For the most part it should be business as usual.”

“Good to know,” Sam replied, glancing at the wall clock. “Well let me get in a quick shower and then we can get on the road. Probably better grab breakfast on the way so that too much more of the day doesn’t get away from us.”

“Sounds like a plan,” Dean agreed. “Meet you at the car in ten.” He was halfway down the hall when he remembered Cas’ feathers. _Oh crap…_

“DUDE… WHAT… THE… FUCK?!”

As Dean sped off towards his room, he realized that some things still had the ability to surprise him after all, namely his brother’s language. _So much for business as usual._


End file.
